Jika Sasuke Menjadi
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Apa jadinya, jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha mendapatkan peran menjadi tokoh yang tidak ia sukai dalam sebuah drama? Kenapa juga Itachi justru menyarankannya untuk menjadi seorang cosplayer? Hmm... penasaran? RnR? #Family Spring Event 2012.


"Yang benar saja? Kalian memintaku memerankan tokoh seperti itu? Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke menolak dengan tegas peran yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Tapi itu peran utama, Sasuke. Harusnya kau senang."

"Sekali pun itu peran utama, aku tetap tidak mau!" Sasuke kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Sungguh konyol sekali kalau ia sampai memerankan tokoh seperti itu.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau mau drama kelompok kita gagal pentas dan kita semua tidak dapat nilai?" bujuk ketua kelas mereka.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, kenapa kita harus mementaskan drama seperti itu? Tidak adakah drama lain yang lebih menarik dan lebih bagus, eh?"

"Ini perintah wali kelas. Dari lima tema yang ada, kelompok kita kebagian yang ini, Sasuke."

"Iya, tapi—,"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lakukan saja. Toh ini hanya akting 'kan?"

"Tapi ini memalukan!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha sepertiku harus memerankan tokoh kekanakan seperti itu, huh?"

"Memang sedikit kekanakan sih, tapi ini demi nilai akhir semester kita. Toh kita memang masih anak-anak 'kan, Sasuke? Kita masih kelas tiga SD."

"Argghhh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Tidak!"

* * *

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Short fic for Family Spring Event 2012**

**Uchiha's Family**

**Alternative Universe, Maybe OOC, Typo(s)  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Jika Sasuke Menjadi…**

* * *

Hari minggu tiba. Semua penghuni kediaman Uchiha—yang biasanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing—kini terlihat tengah berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga, ditemani sepoci teh hangat yang dihidangkan oleh Mikoto. Fugaku dan Itachi tengah bermain catur. Mereka terlihat begitu serius menatap bidak-bidak catur di hadapan mereka. Sesekali dahi mereka berkerut sambil bertopang dagu, seolah sedang berpikir sangat keras. Mikoto yang duduk tak jauh mereka tersenyum melihat kelakuan suami dan putra sulungnya itu. Mereka kalau sudah bermain catur, tidak bisa diganggu. Mikoto sendiri saat ini sedang sibuk dengan sulamannya. Jari-jemarinya terlihat lincah menari membentuk pola-pola pada kain yang sedang disulamnya. Sebuah taplak dengan motif bunga dan kupu-kupu sudah setengah jadi ia kerjakan. Televisi yang menyala pun seolah hanya menjadi pemanis ruangan dan pengisi suara untuk mengusir senyap. Tak ada yang memperhatikan tayangannya sama sekali.

"_Kaasan_… Sasuke masih tidur?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak. Tadi dia sudah bangun kok," jawab Mikoto. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, dia tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali sejak tadi. Biasanya 'kan dia suka menjadi pengganggu kalau aku dan _Tousan_ sedang main catur," kata Itachi.

Benar juga ya. Mikoto melirik heran ke lantai atas. Ke mana ya, Sasuke? Sepi sekali.

"Biar _Kaasan_ lihat sebentar," kata Mikoto seraya meletakkan sulamannya di atas meja.

Perlahan ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Ia pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan motif _wood graining red oak_. Diketuknya perlahan pintu itu, "Sasuke."

Tidak jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Apakah dia tidur? Mikoto ingin mengetuk ulang pintu, tapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar. Penasaran, didekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu untuk memperjelas apa yang didengarnya. Itu suara Sasuke, tapi apa yang sedang dilakukannya sampai dia tidak mendengar panggilan dan ketukan di pintu? Suara-suara itu semakin aneh terdengar. Mikoto mengerenyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke?

Perlahan Mikoto membuka knop pintu. Tidak dikunci. Begitu pintu terbuka sedikit, suara-suara itu menjadi jelas terdengar. Itu adalah suara backsound dari film Ultraman yang setiap hari Minggu tayang di televisi. Tapi—kenapa suara itu begitu keras? Dan kenapa Sasuke menonton acara itu? Bukankah Sasuke tidak suka dengan hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu?

Pintu terbuka lebar, dan Mikoto langsung _speechless_ melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di atas ranjang dengan pose pahlawan ala Ultraman, lengkap dengan kostum dan topengnya pun, seketika membeku di tempat mendapati sang Ibu tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf… sepertinya _Kaasan_ sudah mengganggu, Sasuke. Kau lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu. _Kaasan_ akan turun ke bawah," kata Mikoto seraya menutup kembali pintu kamar putra bungsunya itu. Di luar kamar, Mikoto tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sasuke… Sasuke… Anak itu... Biar diapakan juga, dia ternyata tetap anak-anak yang masih punya sisi kekanakan.

Sasuke butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari situasi apa yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman ini. Harus! _Kaasan_ tidak boleh salah paham. Orang rumah tidak boleh salah paham. Tidak. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia melepas semua atribut Ultraman yang melekat di badannya, dan langsung melesat mengejar Mikoto.

"_Kaasan_~ tungguuu!" teriaknya seraya berlari menuruni tangga. "_Kaasan_… Aku—,"

Sasuke mematung di depan tangga saat mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan. Oh, Tidak. _Kaasan_ pasti sudah menceritakan apa yang dia lihat tadi di kamar. Terlebih lagi, Itachi kini nyengir lebar sambil melirik ke arah televisi yang dengan sangat kebetulan sekali sedang menayangkan adegan Ultraman yang sedang melawan seekor monster.

Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Sasuke.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang _Kaasan_ lihat. A-aku… aku—," Sasuke kebingungan sendiri bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia lakukan tadi.

"Tak apa, 'Suke. Kami bisa mengerti kok," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi… tapi... aku—,"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka lho, Sasuke. Ternyata kau punya_ hobby_ seperti itu ya? Sejak kapan?" Itachi mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang semakin pucat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"_Anikiii_!"

"Hahaha… Aku baru tahu kalau adik kecilku ini ternyata nge-fans dengan Ultraman," kata Itachi sengaja menggoda Sasuke dengan menekankan kata-kata Adik kecil andalannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan grup _cosplayer_, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ pada Itachi yang malah semakin tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hei, aku serius, Sasuke. Di grup _cosplayer,_ kau bisa menjadi Ultraman kapan pun kau mau, tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi di kamar," bisik Itachi dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sok serius.

"Aku bukan fans Ultraman, _Aniki_! Aku—,"

"Iya, iya. Kau bukan fans, tapi penggemar. Begitu 'kan?" potong Itachi tak mau kalah. "Coba tadi aku yang memergokimu di kamar, pasti sudah aku abadikan dan aku _upload_ deh ke _social media_."

Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya. Untung saja bukan Itachi. Untung saja tadi _Kaasan_ yang masuk ke kamarnya. Kalau sampai kejadian Itachi memotretnya saat sedang latihan tadi, bisa jadi malapetaka terburuk untuknya. _Well_, tanpa ada photo saja ini sudah jadi malapetaka untuknya sekarang.

"_Kaasan_. _Tousan_. _Aniki_. Biar kujelaskan. Aku—,"

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa, 'Suke. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun, kami semua bisa mengerti kok," lagi-lagi kata-kata Sasuke terpotong, kali ini oleh Fugaku yang coba menengahi. "Lebih baik kau duduk. Lihat... Ultraman-nya sudah mau selesai, sayang kalau nanti kau ketinggalan adegan serunya hanya karena sibuk berdebat."

Sasuke terbelalak. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Sang Ayah yang biasanya dingin dan tidak suka ikut campur, sekarang juga ikut menggodanya? Itachi yang mendengar itu terkekeh. Ini semua gara-gara wali kelasnya yang aneh, Guy-_sensei_. Bisa-bisanya dia memberikan tema drama yang _super-freak_ seperti ini. Sasuke melirik Mikoto yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ah, _Kaasan_. Ia memang paling tidak bisa marah-marah kalau sudah melihat senyuman sang Ibunda tercinta. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa melengos. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat _walk out_ dari ruangan itu, tapi ia harus meluruskan terlebih dahulu kesalahpahaman ini, sebelum semua ini menjadi gosip paling hot di klan Uchiha.

* * *

**[ FIN ]**

**(Aglaia Cherise, 18082012) **

* * *

Sebuah fic pendek yang saya ketik _instant_ malam ini, khusus untuk meramaikan **Family Spring Event 2012.**

Maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai dengan tema _family_ yang diusung oleh _event_ ini, karena saya sendiri merasa unsur kekeluargaannya kurang kuat. u_u

RnR? Arigatouu~ ^_^


End file.
